We Fit Together Perfectly
by jberri79
Summary: Big Love gay style.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** We Fit Together Perfectly( Part 1 of 2)  
><strong>Author:<strong> jberri 79  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13 for now second part definitely NC-17  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 3,326  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Big Love people...Big Love, gay style. ;)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>I don't own these characters, this is merely a stress reliever- but if I did all three of my guys would have definitely gotten some action before the end.

He sat up in bed; arms reaching to the ceiling, stretching so hard cracks could be heard. He stiffened suddenly scared the movement might be to much, might wake up his partner. He moved slightly bringing his arms back down, the movement caused his companion to stir, head moving on pillow, face turning away.

He ran a hand through hair, laughed at the grumble he got in return.

It was early Saturday morning- too early even for the birds to start chipping. The room was still dark- not a trace of light peeking through curtain. He stared at the alarm clock 5:05 staring back at him. He thought maybe he should try laying back down- but he couldn't go back to sleep, he barely slept at all; he kept staring at the other end of the bed wondering why_ he_hadn't stayed last night.

Deciding he could know longer stay in bed, he got up. Long limbs stiff has he stood up. He stretched some more, the kinks this morning a little harder to get out. He knew the reason or at least he hoped he knew the reason. His bed didn't feel right with one of them missing.

He searched for his t-shirt, the early morning chill to much on his lean frame- his black boxer briefs the only thing shielding him. As soon as he found the shirt, he slipped it on, a slight chill running down his spine as he did it. He blew hot air into his hands and rubbed them together before reaching for the door, making sure to be as quiet as possible. He didn't want to wake up his boyfriend. "Noah…? Where are you going?" No such luck.

Noah turned around- lazy smile on his face "shhhh go back to bed baby."

He smiled softly at Noah- face still laced with sleep. He reached his hand out patting down the bed next to him- face now scrunched up in sleepy confusion "where's Luke?"

"Go back to sleep Reid, I'll go get him" Noah whispered. Reid nodded- eyes starting to close again and then open looking around, hand patting at the empty space Luke left behind.

Noah waited patiently by the door, watching as Reid tried to make up his mind about his head meeting the pillow. He rolled his eyes at Reid's stubbornness and shook his head bemused at his attempt at trying to stay awake. Noah just smiled watching as Reid gave up the fight head finally meeting his pillow.

Once Noah saw that Reid was settled again, he quietly opened the door, stopped immediately when he heard the squeak "shit" he murmured to himself. Noah turned around seeing if the noise had disturbed Reid. When he saw that Reid had now grabbed _his_abandoned pillow and buried his face in it, he knew Reid was perfectly fine.

The living room was still dark when he entered it- still he spotted the feet poking over arm rest pretty quick.

Noah approached- could see the puff of blond sticking out from under cover "Luke" he said getting closer "Luke" Noah tried again when there was know response- not liking that, Noah decided to pull back the covers and get in.

He slowly crawled over him like a quiet predator about to attack his prey; ready to bombard him with question after question- but when Noah accomplished this goal without startling Luke, he snuggled in inhaling the sleep off skin. _Why didn't you stay last night?_Noah thought to himself.

Luke knew he wasn't alone; the weight on body pulling him from sleep gave that away. He wrapped arms around waist; he didn't open his eyes though- just squeezed and sighed, he knew who it was, he could always tell by the smell.

Reid smelled sterile- O.R clean, with a hint of expensive cologne rising off of skin and a touch of sweet caffeine fluttering out from mouth.

While Noah smelled only of sweet coffee and strong Right Guard's deodorant, the combination somehow perfect to Luke, the combination actually perfect for both men. Every time Noah enveloped one of them into a tight bear hug, it was all they needed to get through the day.

"Why are you up so early?" Luke asked, running a hand through hair.

"Why are you out here?" Noah retorted, placing kisses on Luke's neck.

Luke stiffened "you know why" he said coldly.

"Luke… he's sorry, I'm sorry. You know how he gets when he aces a surgery" Noah sighed and pushed up "he needed extra attention."

"Yeah… well" Luke pouted "I wanted you also."

Noah stuck out his bottom lip and ran his hands up Luke's chest "I told you this wouldn't be easy, all three of us being together. Are you having second thoughts?" Noah looked apprehensive as he asked the question.

Seeing the worried look in Noah's eyes, Luke softened "no baby… I'm not- not at all, I just wanted to share and Reid wasn't having any of it."

"You usually like to watch" Noah added "what happened?"

"I just" Luke rolled his eyes "it's nothing… forget it"

"No, I won't forget it… what?" Noah pushed, lightly grinding his cock into Luke's crotch.

"Stop" Luke moaned "you're just teasing."

"Tell me… and I will but until then… Noah grinded harder- eyes locked with Luke's "talk Luke" Noah demanded.

"I just want to spend some time with you… just me and you… is that to much to ask?" Noah shook his head "yeah… but it won't happen" Luke pushed Noah off of him and sat up on the couch, not even caring he pushed to rough.

Noah stumbled and held on to the arm rest to keep from falling on the floor. "Someone's mad" Noah grumbled.

Luke ran his hands through his hair and rested his face in his hands, while his elbows rested on thighs. He turned his face- which was still rested in hands towards Noah "sorry" he murmured.

"It's okay" Noah said gently.

"No it's not; I knew the deal when we agreed to this. And I'm a big boy."

"Are you now?" Both men jumped at the sound of the new voice entering the conversation.

Reid stood in the hallway t-shirt (Luke's) covering skin and blue silk boxers riding low. "Reid baby" Noah started "why are you up? You should be resting."

Reid shrugged, as he walked over towards the couch "why? Because of the eight hour surgery I performed? Or because you wore me out?" Reid leaned in and kissed Noah on the lips teeth grazing on bottom before he pulled back.

"Both," Noah groaned- hand squeezing on Luke's thigh as he flirted with Reid.

Reid rolled his eyes at Noah's reply- but also smiled at it.

"And you" Reid said stern rounding on Luke "what happened to you last night?" Before Luke could answer, Reid was all over him kissing his 'sorry' into mouth, stroking lovingly at his back. Luke accepted the kiss, pushed in deeper.

Reid started to lick at lips pulling back before Luke had a chance to catch "stop… don't tease" Luke whispered, hands wrapping around waist pulling Reid into him, the pressure of Noah's hand on his thigh slowly undoing him.

Reid kissed him once more before leaning into ear "are you okay?" Luke just nodded "what happened last night? You love watching us."

Luke nuzzled his nose into Reid's neck inhaling deep "I'm sorry, I just felt…" Luke dropped the sentence let it hang in the air.

"Oh baby, I didn't mean for you to feel that way, neither did Noah… right?" Reid said turning towards Noah.

"No, no we didn't" Noah rushed to say, watching as Luke held on to Reid, his face tucked neatly into neck. "Luke, are you okay?" Noah asked, Luke just nodded to embarrassed to look either man in the face.

"How about this…" Reid said, trying to gage Luke into looking at them. "How about I rent a room tonight and give you two some time together."

"What?" Noah asked confused.

"Just for the night" Reid reassured.

"What!" Luke said getting mad pushing Reid away- staring hard at Noah "you don't want to spend time with me?"

"No, no-no, that's not it at all and you know it. I just don't want Reid to be alone."

Luke's face softened and he stared at Reid. Whose face was in shock from the shove "I'm sorry" he said reaching his hand out towards Reid, who took a hold of it instantly.

Reid mocked glared as he was pulled back in "it's okay" he lifted Luke's chin, kissing him light on lips "tonight it's just you and Noah okay?" Reid said as soon as he stopped the kiss. "Just for the night" he said quickly seeing Noah about to protest.

"No!" Noah said "stay on the couch… you live here baby, you don't have to leave."

"I know that- but Luke needs you." Reid ran his hand through Luke's hair as he spoke.

"You don't have to" Luke whispered, eyes closing- reveling in the feel of Reid's fingers in his hair.

Reid stood up straight, hands dropping from head. Noah stood up then too moving closer to Reid. He hooked his pointer finger inside Reid's boxers and pulled him close "you sure you okay with this?" Luke by this time had snuggled the side of his face into Reid's stomach and started to play with the end of Noah's boxer briefs.

"Because you don't have to," Luke whispered finishing Noah's sentence.

"Okay, look you two… let me do something nice for a change. Stop trying to take this from me."

Luke laughed into Reid's stomach and Noah pulled him closer searching out his lips for a kiss. "You know…" Noah murmured before kissing Reid "you're not as mean as you want everyone to believe… right Luke." Luke in response just wrapped his arms around both men's waist pulling them in as close as he could get them, snuggling into warmth while they kissed up top.

They stayed like that for a while just enjoying each other. No words, just frequent sighs and brushes of hands through hair, the occasional rub over bump of butt done by Luke. "This is sappy," Reid finally said getting little giggles from both his companions, Noah's tickling his neck; Luke's warming his belly "what's so funny? This is sappy."

"Shut up," Luke laughed looking up at him "are you hungry?" Reid just nodded- a little smile creeping on to lips. "Good, I'll make you something big" Luke said, eyes growing wide watching as Reid's smile grew just as wide. "And you… what about you?" Luke looked over towards Noah, who was just happy to watch both his men commutate in such a way.

Noah smiled down at Luke "I'm happy with what ever you make" he ran his thumb over Luke's bottom lip and pressed in, Luke kissed it and smiled. "I'll make coffee" Noah said quietly.

"Yeah, you two go fetch breakfast, I'll be right here waiting for it" Reid plopped down beside Luke "well… go on then, chop- chop" he looked at Luke expectantly and patted his thigh.

Noah snorted and reached his hand out to Luke "come on, lets go fix the hungry man some food."

Luke took it and was pulled up of the couch "yeah lets… before he starts eating the furniture."

"Hey! I only did that once" he smirked as he raised his legs up resting them on the couch. "Don't make fun of my appetite, I can't help it."

Noah rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss Reid full on the lips, he leaned his forehead into Reid's after the kiss was broken, taking a deep breath steadying himself "next time… you're making me breakfast." Noah pulled back watching Reid closely.

"Count on it," Reid winked stealing another kiss before Noah completely moved back. Noah licked his lips and smiled, he headed for the kitchen leaving Luke and Reid alone.

Luke gave Reid the same kiss. When Luke pulled back, Reid grabbed him by the hand "are you okay now?" Luke just nodded "because you'd tell us… if you weren't right?" Luke nodded again and tried too pull away, Reid held on tight.

"What Reid?" Luke whined- not able to look.

"Nothing" Reid shrugged "just missed you; you weren't there when I woke up." Reid seemed to grip tighter at the hand "don't do that again" Reid's voice was soft as he spoke but it was an order and Luke knew it. "It doesn't feel right without you there… I can tell Noah had a hard time sleeping last night."

"Did you have a hard time?"

Reid pulled Luke onto his lap "after that long surgery and you know what" Reid smirked cocking his eyebrow "Mr. Mayer is a handful."

"Tell me about it," Luke smiled.

"Well…." Reid continued "after that I fell asleep- but when I fell asleep you were there. When I reached over this morning and you weren't there, I didn't like that so….don't do it again." Reid repeated

"You'll be alone when you wake up tomorrow at the lake view." Luke stated looking guilty.

Reid shrugged again "just one night… I'll be okay. I know you need this time with Noah. You're feeling unwanted and I just want you to know you're not unwanted….not in the least."

"Yeah?" Luke asked, wrapping his arms around Reid's neck.

Reid shook his head deliberately slow- face serious "you're wanted" Reid leaned in kissing Luke idly "always wanted" he whispered. They gazed for a while- until Reid smacked him on the butt "now go, I'm hungry plus Noah probably needs your help."

"I got this" Noah said emerging from the kitchen, a puff of flour on his cheek.

Luke giggled and got up "is our baby making a mess?"

"I believe he is" Reid snorted watching Noah. Noah just winked mouthing 'I love you' at him Reid did the same and then nestled into the couch cushions. Noah then reached his hand out to Luke to follow him back to the kitchen.

"Breakfast will be ready in fifth teen, bring your big appetite" Luke joked locking hands with Noah, leaving Reid alone on the couch to rest.

"I always do" Reid deadpanned closing his eyes.

"Mayer, you were supposed to just do the coffee."

"Yeah… well I wanted to do a little more to help you."

"Awe…"Luke gushed, kissing Noah on the cheek comically "that's sweet, thank you bubby."

"Shut up I tried" Noah chuckled sensing Luke was teasing him.

Reid could here their little conversation and their sweet kisses of affection as they left for the kitchen, the sounds of their voices making him feel at ease- relaxed.

They sat in comfortable silence while they ate. Luke situated in Noah's lap feeding him bacon, Reid sitting across from them reading the morning paper, every so often taking glances of the young men over the top of his paper, smiling every time Luke wiped at the corner of Noah's mouth.

Reid went back to reading the paper, letting them have their time together.

There situation was weird all three guys would agree with that. Although neither of them would go their separate ways, even with what they knew or what they heard about each other around town. The gossip alone should've broken them up- yet they stuck it out, moments like this is what made it worth while.

Luke and Noah had been together for a while, then the accident happen and Noah pushed Luke away, pushed him so hard he fell into Reid's waiting arms. But something was off. Luke had real hard core feelings for Reid, except for one small thing; he couldn't get Noah out of his head and Reid not able to take it anymore decided to break things off.

Meanwhile during one of Noah's many visit's to Reid's to check on his eyesight a kiss happened leaving both men at a loss for words. By the time Luke decided to take Noah back, Noah was in over his head with Reid.

Noah wanted Luke back… that was certain. On the other hand… now, he had a craving for Reid he couldn't kick. Reid being the perpetual single guy was prepared to leave town, acting as though both men hadn't affected him.

However even though Reid was prepared to leave, when they approached him with their idea, he couldn't help but accept. He was tired of being alone and he knew with both men _his _men they would love him hard and forever.

Reid smiled thinking about when they first approached him with their proposition and chucked the vibrations from chest- causing paper in hand to shake.

"What's so funny?" Luke asked sliding off of Noah's lap and easing into Reid's, forcing him to put down the paper. Luke picked up Reid's fork and stabbed a piece of pancake and put it to Reid's lips, Reid opened slowly letting tongue pull the food from fork- syrup sticky on lips. "You're messy," Luke whispered leaning in and licking the sweet from Reid's lips.

"Thank you," Reid murmured licking across his bottom lip.

Noah got up and picked up a piece of bacon from his plate "here" he said smiling softly. Reid looked his way and opened his mouth, Noah placed it at his lips and watched as Reid took it in. "Are you okay?" Noah asked concerned "usually your plate is wiped clean."

Reid chewed slow, face pointed up waiting for the kiss. Noah leaned in and kissed delicately on lips "I'm fine" Reid finally said after swallowing.

"Good" Noah ran his hand through hair loving the content look that lived on Reid's face. "So what do you want to do now?" Noah asked casually.

"Well…." Reid stretched and then brushed Luke's hair from his face "I think I'll go take a shower and then go book that room."

"Wait… what... Now!" Noah practically yelled- causing Luke to cringe and snuggle into Reid, scared to look at Noah. Reid knew it was because Luke felt guilty for wanting Noah to himself for the night "it's not even the afternoon yet Reid, stay until…." Noah trailed off looking at the stern look Reid was giving him. He looked down further noticing how quiet Luke had gotten.

Noah took a deep breath and bit his bottom lip; he didn't like hurting Luke and wanted to be there for him "yeah" he said "you should go now… get some more rest as soon as you get in the room okay."

Reid just stared at him nodding slightly, letting Noah know he would do just that.

Reid ran his hand down Luke's back "up… I gotta get dressed" Luke got off- not able to look Noah in the face as he did it and tried to walk away.

Noah grabbed him and pulled him back "sorry I-" Noah sighed "I just" he looked at Reid for words, he was stuck- didn't know how to explain, how he wasn't okay without one or the other not being there.

"Its okay" Luke finally said shaking his head "we don't have to. I'm sorry I caused a problem" Luke looked at Reid regretfully and then started to walk away again.

"Wait… stop" Noah said tugging on Luke's arm "hey" he whispered lifting Luke's chin "we're good and we'll see Reid in the morning… right?" Luke nodded his head. Noah looked towards Reid "Right?" Reid did his own nod and kissed Noah on his lips trying hard too wipe away the slight frown that appeared "just for the night," Noah whispered as soon as kiss broke- needing to hear the confirmation.

"Yes" Reid answered, pushing in further- locking Luke in. "Don't worry, I'll be fine" he then placed a kiss to the back of Luke's head and headed for the bedroom to pack for his stay at the Lakeview.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** We Fit Together Perfectly  
><strong>Author:<strong> jberri79  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 3,384  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Big Love people...Big Love, gay style. ;)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>I don't own these characters, this is merely a stress reliever- but if I did all three of my guys would have definitely gotten some action before the end.

We Fit Together Perfectly Part two from LJ

He could hear the whispering as soon as he entered the lobby, the strange looks and hands covering over face to spread gossip. _Like I don't know you're talking about me. _Reid rolled his eyes and griped at the strap of his shoulder bag tighter. Without making anymore eye contact with people, he walked with purpose to the front desk. He tapped on the bell and waited patiently for someone to appear.

When Lisa finally stood in front of him, she had a smug look on her face. Reid figured she was dancing for joy on the inside- thinking Luke and Noah had finally gotten rid of the extra baggage. "Well, what can I do for you today Mr. Oliver?"

Reid rolled his eyes "is this _not_a hotel? What do you think you can do for me?" He griped the strap of his bag even tighter fighting the urge to call her an idiot, his boys wouldn't approve. His brow furrowed for a moment, wondering if they were really still his boy's.

"Are you always this nasty?" Lisa asked, tapping her manicured finger nails on the counter. "Or are you just practicing, gearing up for a full show?" Her finger nails still doing the tap "and besides" Lisa smiled wide, lips painted bright red… "Thought you already had a place to lay your head?"

She seemed to smirk at her own remark- which startled Reid temporarily; he had never seen Lisa act in such a way. She was classy, elegant actually. _Boy she must really love the boys, or really hate me_Reid thought.

After the sudden pause, Reid slammed his hand down on the counter and moved it away quickly revealing a credit card. "Just give me a room, you don't need to know anything else and really anything else is none of your business." Reid stood back waiting, hoping she would just do her job and shut the hell up. _Yeah right, never gonna happen_.

"Well, I never" Lisa gasped as her hand covered her heart in shock "at least those fine young men wised up to you."

"Whatever," Reid mumbled. There was know use in saying anything more- arguing. Reid just stood there, witty comebacks and sarcastic tone all used up. "Could you just charge me for the night and move this on" he finally said, scared the grip on strap would start to cut through skin.

She used her jewel encrusted hand to pick up the card and swiped it through- smile never leaving face. Just thinking about the boys finally kicking Reid out put her in the best mood possible. "Here" she said gleefully placing his receipt in front of him "sign this."

Reid took the pen out of her hand; he was sure the gleam from her smile would blind him. He pushed the signed receipt towards her and took his copy "room 405" she said tone still very gleeful she didn't even bother to look at him as she handed him the key.

"Your customer service skills are remarkable," he muttered reaching for the key, the sarcastic tone obvious- dripping.

Reid walked towards the elevator; Lisa had barely acknowledged him as he spoke, A clear bottle of nail polish appearing- being dipped in and out brushing on nail.

When he stepped into the elevator pressing on close Lisa was blowing slow on her work "if you want to extend your stay, just call down to the front desk dear. Or better yet, why not leave Oakdale altogether, we'd all be better off" she went back to blowing slow, the look on her face relaxed- so very amused with herself.

_Bitch._

The place was quiet way to quiet. Two forms laid across from each other on a bed eyes focused on each other- staring as if they both knew the reason; it didn't need to be voiced. And it's not like either one of them would say it out loud anyway. They were grown men, they could survive.

It wasn't as if Reid were loud. Or entertained those around him, they were just use to having him around and with out him things felt weird- wrong. "What's wrong?" Noah murmured reaching his hand out across the bed, letting fingers run across cheek.

"Nothing" was Luke's sad reply.

"It's not nothing, tell me," Noah pushed.

Luke started to look around the room; his leg moving back in forth on bed, tips of toes touching Noah on his knee cap. "The beds to big," Luke finally said sighing.

"You me-"

"I mean" Luke said closing his eyes, cutting Noah off. "I mean" he breathed hard before continuing "the beds too big without Reid." He opened his eyes staring painfully sad at Noah "that's what you were going to say, isn't it?" Luke asked mouth doing a little tremble.

Noah nodded and moved closer "I know baby" Noah whispered, fingers now grazing on exposed arm "I know" he repeated understanding.

"I'm sorry"

"No need to be sorry. Wait" Noah's brow furrowed "why are you sorry?"

"Because" Luke moved his hand back and forth "you know"

"What?" Noah bit his bottom lip waiting, even though he already knew why.

"Noah, come on" Noah just stared at him "argh!" Luke yelled, sitting up and pushing back into head board. He closed his eyes embarrassed. Noah by this time had moved even closer and placed his head on Luke's lap rubbing at thigh. Luke's hands instantly found their way into his hair scratching at the top "are you mad at me?" Luke mumbled.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Noah asked confused.

"Because I complained and now I can't."

"Shhhh" Noah said "its okay."

"No. it's not, I'm supposed to be all about you right now and I can't stop thinking about Reid." Luke banged his head into the headboard so upset with himself "and he was hurt know matter what he said" Luke whispered "he was hurt" Luke put his hand to his forehead rubbing and squeezing hard "fuck"

"What?" Noah asked quietly, letting Luke deal.

"I was being selfish just because of last night, I'm such a-"

"Stop!" Noah said firmly slapping Luke's leg "don't beat yourself up"

"I hurt him, I know I did" Luke's eyes seemed to well up as he said it. He closed them again "and I miss him," he said weakly, letting tears slide down.

Noah pushed up and in one fell swoop straddled Luke's waist. Luke's eyes flew open; he couldn't help but smile at the grin that looked back at him "you wanna know a secret?" Luke just nodded. Noah leaned in- teeth grazing over ear, breath tickling shell. "I can't stop thinking about him either."

"Yeah?" Luke asked body shivering.

"Mmm hmm, what do you wanna do about it?" Noah pulled back searching Luke's eyes for an answer.

Luke looked at the clock on the side table "9:49" he muttered "it's to late." Noah got up- eyes darting around the room. "What are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Looking for my pants" Noah finally found them bunched up in a corner and put them on. He saw Luke's pants in the same spot and threw them at him "hurry up" he said- now putting his shirt on.

_"Noah_it's late, he's probably sleeping."

"Luke! Stop whining" he threw a shirt this time "I'm trying to fix this… so shut up. Put the damn shirt on and let me fix." There was no smile on his face as he said it, he was dead serious. Noah was leaving the apartment tonight and that was that.

Luke wanted to pout at being asked to shut up- but couldn't bring himself to care, he just wanted them altogether again under the same roof, in the same bed. He would gladly take Noah's insult if that happened right now as in now, now. He put on the shirt and hopped off the bed, clumsily putting his pants on.

"Lets go" Noah said eagerly hand already on the knob, a smile forming as he turn around watching as Luke forgot how to put on pants without hurting himself. "Slow down baby, the Lake view is like five minutes away." Noah went over to Luke and grabbed at the front of his jeans snapping them together "there and you didn't break a finger."

Luke stood on tips; kissed hard and meaningful "shut up" he murmured lips still pressed in.

"I love you too," Noah breathed into mouth, hearing what Luke's words really meant. He grabbed Luke's hand and they were out the door, down the hall, towards the elevator before their front door even slammed shut.

Reid tossed and turned, he couldn't seem to get comfortable it was bad enough when one was missing but both, he was in hell. "One night, just one night… I hope" he sighed turning on his side.

The alarm clock a foot away glared at him- bright red "10:12 damn," he grumbled blowing out a gust of air. He needed to turn away; watching the time definitely wasn't helping. Reid tried lying on his back "fuck" that wasn't working, he just couldn't get comfortable.

His cell phone lay beside him and periodically he would pick it up and roll it around in his hand, wondering if maybe… the thought would quickly evaporate, he had promised. However the thought of dialing familiar numbers made his fingers itchy.

He was on the third roll of phone when there was a knock at his door. He pushed up looking at the door who the hell? Reid decided they had the wrong door and laid back down they'll go away.

A few seconds passed and nothing happened, Reid pulled the covers over his head and concentrated on sleep. The knock came again, this time loud and persistent "what the fuck!" He pushed off the covers and flew off the bed grumbling the whole way. Reid was intending to tell off whoever it was to stop being a major fuck knuckle. He looked through the peep hole and didn't see a thing "what?" He said quietly.

Reid shook his head and moved away from the door. Maybe they realized they had the wrong door. As soon as he turned around heading back to the bed the knocking started again, he jumped a little startled at the banging. Reid rushed over to the door again and looked through the peep hole; there wasn't a person in sight.

Thinking it was probably some stupid teenagers with nothing better to do, he opened up the door ready to give them an earful. When Reid opened the door, standing only in dark blue boxer briefs and a loose white t-shirt (Noah's this time), he was surprised to find know one. "I'm not in the mood, so stop it whoever you are!"

"Somebody's cranky" Reid froze in the doorway; he'd recognize that voice anywhere. Reid waited patiently until the person carrying said voice came into view. A moment later Noah was standing in front of him, looking down at him, head cocked to the side "hey."

"Hey" Reid repeated looking up. Noah seemed to be closer in the blink of an eye grabbing at rump and pushing in, Reid moaned at the touch, smelling at neck. Noah nudged him into the room, their body's still connected, Noah's hand still squeezing "wait, what are you doing here?" Reid finally asked- fog clearing.

"I missed you, that's why I'm here"

Reid pulled back "what about Lu-" Before Reid could finish his sentence he noticed movement by the door. He stepped back peeking around Noah's frame.

Noah was still looking down at him "he's sorry," Noah whispered "don't be too hard on him." Luke stood shyly by the door, foot trying to dig a hole into the floor. Noah stepped around Reid, taking his shirt off as he did it, deciding that they should talk.

Reid walked towards him; Luke turned around and closed the door. Reid was pressed against his back as soon as the lock clicked. "I'm so sor-"

"Stop" Reid whispered hands rubbing down Luke's arms.

"But"

"I said stop" Reid turned Luke around ran his thumb over eyebrow "it doesn't matter now." Luke smiled at that and started to push into Reid forcing his body back "what are-"

Luke cut him off with a kiss- still aggressively shoving him back. Reid accepted the kiss, let the shoving persist.

The back of Reid's knees hit something besides the bed. Shocked Reid broke the kiss and turned around to find Noah laid out on the bed not a stitch of clothing on him. He groaned in pleasure at the sight before him but before he could fully take it in, he was shoved back hard falling into hard cock, his underwear ripped from body. Instantly Noah sucked at neck biting down and licking over. "Oh shit" Reid's hand came up and grabbed at the back of Noah's head prompting more bites and sucks at skin.

"You like that baby?" Reid just nodded, "you ain't seen nothing yet" Noah growled into neck.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked. Noah pulled back, he then placed his hand in Reid's hair tangling his fingers into curls and pulling face up. Right before them Luke stood, slowly taking off his cloths, eye fucking Reid as he did it "Wait, we've never…it's only been you" Reid stuttered out addressing Noah.

Luke didn't seem to notice- nor did he seem to care, he was to busy slicking up his cock.

"Trust me, you'll love it" Noah whispered into Reid's ear "I can't get enough and you'll feel like that too real soon." Noah smirked, biting Reid's earlobe.

"I'll bet" Reid murmured, quivering at the bite on ear.

Luke crawled onto the bed, Noah's legs spreading wider, Reid laid out like a treat between them, a buffet ready for the taking. Reid's own legs came up bending at the knees in anticipation.

Luke's cock massaged at the tight muscle, Reid's entrance eagerly pulsated with need. "Please" he started to beg. Luke nudged in; he pulled back at the first signs of resistance. "No, no don't stop" Reid begged shamelessly, not caring how he sounded- his hands squeezing at Noah's thighs.

Luke looked up at Noah and their eyes locked as Luke asked a silent question; Reid between then breathing hard- waiting "you won't hurt him trust me" Noah said softly reaching his hand out and running his finger's down the side of cheek. Luke nodded reveling in the touch before pushing in.

The sudden movement had Reid digging his nails into the back of Noah's thighs "ahh" he cried out, nails still digging in- Noah taking it, probably enjoying it. Luke leaned in grinding into body making sure to hit sweet spot. Luke pressed in hard desperately trying to catch Noah's lips. Briefly they connected before Luke pulled back, pulling out and slamming back in "fuck! It feels so good" Reid groaned.

"You like that?" Noah asked nipping at his ear, Reid just nodded. The last few words he had spoken already too much. After that there were moans and groans 'harders and fasters' in between, there was know way too tell from whom they came.

When Luke finally came Reid was squished between Luke and Noah- content look on face, the beat of throbbing cock still seated comfortably inside.

The pressure from body and beating of cock set Reid off, splash coming without warning to Luke's chin and corner of mouth. Luke just looked down on him- smirk set in place. He didn't say anything just squished some more, making sure his chin made contact with Noah's tongue.

Noah licked slow, making sure to get it all up- tip of tongue dipping into the corner of mouth for the rest "taste good baby, real good."

"You finish?" Luke asked watching as Noah licked his lips.

Noah nodded "all done." Luke moved back trying to get off the bed "where are you going?" Noah asked.

"It's your turn" Luke said smiling, glint in his eyes as he got up off the bed. He reached his hand out to Reid who took it without hesitation "did you like that?"

"Yeah, yeah I did" Luke wrapped his arms around Reid hugging tight loving that response "you'll do that again… right?" Reid asked.

Luke nodded- squeezed tighter "anytime you want."

Luke let him go and Reid turned back to Noah "he's right you know… it's your turn."

"What would you like?" Luke asked. Noah pushed up on his elbows watching them for a moment. He then stood; his cock was flat against stomach leaking, he grabbed at it started to stroke- eyes darting back and forth between naked bodies.

"You know what I want" was Noah's soft reply little grin on lips. Noah stood tall and lean, hand still stroking grin getting wider as both men dropped to their knees ready to take turns.

"Is he asleep?" Reid asked voice travelling through the dark, the only light coming from alarm clock.

Noah looked down- eyes trying to adjust, he looked towards his stomach. Luke's face was pressed into his belly, blond hair the only thing visible "I think so why?" Noah asked looking over his shoulder.

"It's really quiet." Reid chuckled softly, placing his chin on Noah's shoulder. He took his arm and wrapped it around them both, letting his finger tips run down Luke's back, a soft moan escaping into Noah's stomach- making body tremble slightly.

"Don't let him hear you say that" Noah jokingly replied.

"To late… already did" Luke mumbled not bothering to move, he kissed Noah's stomach and tried to go back to sleep. Reid moved his hand "no, don't" Luke suddenly said. Reid placed his hand back doing the slide up and down; Luke quietly hummed snuggling deeper into Noah's stomach sleep not far behind.

Noah's hand played in Luke's hair; he watched as body breathed in and out becoming even and steady indicating sleep had taken effect.

Both men were silent for a moment listening to Luke's light snores "I'm sorry about Lisa" Noah finally said.

Reid had told them once they settled into the bed how Lisa acted towards him, how the people in the lobby looked at him "you want me to say something? You shouldn't be treated like you're influencing us, corrupting us," Noah said sadly.

Reid sighed "no don't do that, that'll only make it worse besides it doesn't matter what she thinks or what anyone else thinks, it's what we think…what matters to us…. God that was corny" Reid snorted "what are you two doing to me?"

"You like what we do to you" Noah stated.

"Yeah I do" Reid became silent again- chin resting comfortably on Noah's shoulder. "Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"You know what, it's nothing forget it."

"What is it Reid?" His face turning without really moving to stare "what?"

"Do you ever think about just being with Luke and…" he trailed off eyes glued to Noah's waiting.

"Never" was Noah's reply "I need you both… I love you both, does that answer your question?"

Reid's face turned stony hurt spread all across "then I won't have to leave again?" Doubt in his tone.

"Never" both men jumped a little alarmed by Luke's voice. They both looked down to see hazel eyes staring up at them "you never have to leave again, I hated it without you there, it felt…." Luke searched for the right word- eyes a little heavy trying to fight off sleep.

"Incomplete?" Noah asked looking down at Luke.

"Yeah, that's it incomplete" he said sleepily as he dropped his head back down.

"Is that good enough for you?" Noah asked.

Reid just nodded and climbed over them. This time squishing Luke between their bodies- Reid's cock now pressed against Luke. Reid reached for Noah, their lips coming together in a sensual kiss.

"That's more then good enough… I love you"

"I love you too"

"Pfft, I love you more" Luke mumbled, gaining a laugh from both men.

"You wanna know something?" Noah giggled.

"What's that?" Reid asked intrigued.

"I think we fit together perfectly."

"I think you may be right" Luke said into stomach "now shut up, so I can go to sleep."


End file.
